Arborus
But with Verdanth under siege, Arborus was determined to '' :''defends his biosphere... by any means necessary. Arborus, the Viridian Protector, is a Bio Sentinel from the planet Verdanth. He has an appearance akin to that of a troll or ogre, with arms and legs like those of tree limbs. As a Sentinel, he is Strength-based, boosting his health and special attack damage. He is first available at Crogenitor Level 8, along with Magnos and Titan. : Revelation Arborus was revealed alongside Zrin, his first appearance being in an early image at ComicCon 2010. However, his name and model were still under much development, so he was not seen or named for a long period. He was eventually seen in his final form in the PvP developer diary, and finally, on January 26 2011, his name was revealed when he was seen in a video showing him in the editor. Arborus_Alpha.png|Arborus' Alpha Variant Arborus_Beta.png|Arborus' Beta Variant Arborus_Gamma.png|Arborus' Gamma Variant Arborus_Delta.png|Arborus' Delta Variant : Gameplay & Strategy :See Hero Strategy: Arborus Fore More Information. : Lore Every millennium, the denizens of Verdanth install their six hundred most ecologically harmonious minds as their Ikuyu, the Gods of the Infinite Green. In their divine order, the gods of Verdanth regulate their planetary biosphere and construct the next epoch of their culture. When the Darkspore brought contamination, warfare and death to Verdanth, Crogenitor Astra was less concerned with galactic defense than with irreplaceable experimental conditions. Genetically enhancing scores of Verdanthi to find which could become the most resilient and the most hyper-kinetically powerful, he found a candidate who surpassed all others: Arborus. Prefect Arborus had been nowhere near attaining godhood. But the Darkspore's mass deicide meant hundreds of insufficiently-prepared Verdanthi had no choice but to stand in their planet's defense. Linked to all the other Gods of the Infinite Green, Arborus wielded powers he never could have wielded alone: splitting mountains, redirecting rivers and spawning volcanoes, all to rid his world of the despised Darkspore. He hoped that one day he could guide his world to even greater expressions of biological beauty and diversity, and perhaps eventually explore the stars. But with Verdanth under siege, Arborus was determined to defend his biosphere... by any means necessary. : Abilities Splintering Cleave (Basic Ability) Arborus uses his club to bash enemies as a basic attack. This melee attack, like most of the sentinel's attacks has a wide range and deals heavy damage. Entangling Rush (Ability - Close-range Bind) Arborus rushes at a Darkspore and then traps them with life sapping roots, note that however the health leeched isn't given to Arborus though. Healing Sprite (Alpha Variant Ability - Healing Summon) Arborus summons a Healing Spirit of Verdanth to orbit him and heal himself and his allies. ' Roar of Derision' (Beta Variant) Charges at the targeted point and taunts all enemies near the area, also decreasing any incoming damage by 25%. '' Virulent Vines (Gamma Variant)'' Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals X energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing X energy damage to each. '' Enrage (Delta Variant)'' Enrages an ally, increasing non-periodic damage as well as healing the target. Arboreal Might (Squad ability - Self-buff) Arborus uses the Might of the Viridian Gods to enrage himself, allowing him to deal 10% more damage. However every time an enemy is killed in range the ability's timer is reset. This ability can be cast multiple times, eventually allowing Arborus to stack up to 50% more damage than usual! Thorn Bark (Passive self buff) Arborus' skin is so tough that he takes 20% less damage than other heroes, his skin also is covered in strong thorns dealing 10% of the damage received back to the attacker. : Trivia * Arborus' earliest design (as show in the right) had 6 arms, and more resembled a bright green blob with branch-like tentacles than a brown, tree-like troll/ogre. * His name is derived from the Latin word arbor, meaning 'tree'. * Arborus took the longest to reveal from the time he was first seen. Technically, Seraph-XS took even longer, but her body was not seen completely in her first image, whereas Arborus was shown in his entirety. * Despite the statements in his lore, Arborus has no ability bearing even the slightest resemblance to splitting mountains or redirecting rivers. These, nonetheless, could be taken as exaggerations to his basic ability Splintering Cleave or his unique ability Entangling Rush. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Sentinels Category:Verdanth Category:Characters & Classes